Hope in Musicland
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Based on the Vocaloid's Alice in Musicland. Wanting to show his invention to the rest of Big Green, Woo the Wise uses the Dream Projector once again on Hope. With another Alice in Wonderland theme dream, Hope will happily do it.


In Big Green's stage room, everyone was waiting for Woo to reveal his new invention. The Dream Projector. At the far end of the room, as Hope sat on the small bed, Apetrully ask, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Sure. If I did it once, I can do it again." Hope said. "Even though it was quite... personal when I first tested it, but it'll probably be okay this time."

"If you really want to." Apetrully said, sounding a bit worry.

"Hope, it's time." Woo the Wise said, coming to her.

"Alright." Hope said, holding the Dream Projector.

The commander walk to his seat as Hope put on the machine. Because of the machine's function where the one who wears it falls asleep, Hope was out like a light. The spotlight landed on her as the inventor stand next to her and once every eye is on them, Woo said, "This call the Dream Projector. As the name says, it can shows the one who wears it's dreams. For example..."

Woo press the machine's button. The projector shoot a light at the white screen that was put up for this event.

1... 2... 3... The screen shows red curtained stage. The curtains slowly raises as voices sing in perfect harmony. Kind of like it was a musical you might watch.

* * *

**A story we shall tell**

**From a folklore long ago;**

**Let us tell a**

**Great, fantastic, tremendous**

**Fairy tale...**

When the curtains were lifted, it reveal to be Hope and a forest background behind her. Hope wore a pink and white version of the Alice in Wonderland dress, a white apron, black mary janes, short, white socks, a gold necklace with a gold, star-shaped key and a silver, heart-shaped lock, red, rose-shaped earrings, a silver bracelet with a small charm of a clear bottle on her right wrist, another silver bracelet with small charms of playing cards on her left wrist, a big, red striped, white bow on her tail ,and a small, white striped, red bow on her head.

* * *

_Isn't that adorable? _Apetrully thought with a smile.

* * *

**Suddenly I open my eyes**

**To see a white hare,**

Someone passes by on the stage, and it was Mighty Ray! He wore a black tux and white rabbit ears and tail.

**Taking off in such a hurry...**

Hope: **So I shall chase after...**

It blackens when Hope chase after Mighty Ray and there was the sound of tick-and-tocking from a clock. It lighten up with a different forest background. Mighty Ray suddenly jumps out and started to sing! Quite quickly too, if I might add.

Mighty Ray: **Ticka-tocka-ticka-tocka,**

**Gotta make haste,**

**Or I'm gonna be late!**

**Oh, ticka-tocka-ticka-tocka,**

**I've had enough interruptions!**

**Come, ticka-tocka-ticka-tocka,**

**Time is only marching on!**

**I, the rabbit, have no time to have!**

Hope finally came and sings at the same speed as Mighty Ray.

H: **Say, what on earth is going on**

**That you're in such a hurry?**

**Have you an important date?**

**A somewhere, a someone,**

**And a someplace?**

MR: **Why yes!**

**And when it comes to**

**Tick-tock-time,**

**She is quite severe!**

H: **That bad?**

MR: **Yes indeed!**

**Because 'she' is the Queen!**

The background suddenly have some red rose bushes and a castle. On a swing was a silhouette with long hair as a bright light shines behind her. Soon, the silhouette, red rose bushes, and the castle disappear.

MR: **Dilly-dally, such and such,**

**Tick-tock, anyway,**

**I have no time!**

**If you want to talk,**

**Just save it for another day!**

H: **Well then,**

**Just tell me one thing...**

**Why, at a time like this,**

**Are you still singing so cheerfully?**

MR: **Why, this is Musicland!**

H: **Musicland?**

MR: **Yes, Musicland!**

H: **A wonderland!**

All: **Because this...**

**Is Musicland!**

A sign from above suddenly appear, which says, _Hope in Musicland. _Then the sign disappears.

MR: **If you'll excuse me,**

**I'll be off!**

**Goodbye, farewell,**

**Until we meet again!**

H: **Waaait!**

Mighty Ray ran off. Hope sings sadly with her head looking down and her tail down to the ground as the spotlight only hits on her and the background changes.

H: **Oh, what a wondrous world **

**This must be...**

**What could be awaiting me ahead,**

**I wonder...?**

The background was now full of colorful mushrooms with polka dots. The spotlight hit someone else and that someone is Lin Chung! He was wearing a fancy, black suit with white ruffs, and a black top hat with a white feather sticking out of it. He also held some kind of gold straw from a gold bottle, and sat on a red mushroom with white polka dots.

Lin Chung: **Young lady!**

H: **Eh...?**

LC: **Young lady!**

H: **Me?**

LC:**Yes, young lady!**

H: **What is it?**

LC: **Who are you?**

H: **My name is...**

LC: **Oh,**

**Are you your name?**

H: **Explain yourself**

**Who are YOU?**

Lin Chung jumps off the mushroom, and sing while walking around.

LC: **Who am I?**

**Let me try asking?**

H: **Why?**

LC: **Who am I?**

**Why, I don't know!**

H: **Who are you?**

**Come, tell me!**

LC: **Who am I?**

**Oh, I can't tell myself!**

Lin Chung and Hope sits on a mushroom.

LC: **All I know for sure is**

**That when I'm singing,**

**It's what makes me**

**Happiest of all!**

H: **You love music,**

**So as you sing...**

LC: **Bit by bit,**

**I come to see!**

Lin Chung jumps off his mushroom again.

LC: **I find that here,**

**I surely have reason to live!**

**And so, I am...**

H: **Yes,**

**And I too must be...**

All: **The greatest singer**

**Of them all!**

The curtains close behind the two as the lights were turned off for the next scene. The two walk off stage, but Hope fell down onto her face and have to be pull away by Mighty Ray. When they're gone, the curtains open again, but this time, it's a party background with a fallen chair, many colorful balloons of many shapes and sizes, and a table full of snacks and tea.

H: **Now from where I could be hearing**

**This most curious of rhythms?**

ySomeone appears on stage, acting crazy, holding a cup of tea, and singing! It was Rosefinch! She was wearing a bright red top hat with a red striped, white ribbon and a red rose, a white dress with long, red striped sleeves, a gold necklace with a white tea cup, a silver bracelet with small charms of a cute tea set and a trumpet on her right wrist, another silver bracelet with sweets and cookies as the charms on the left wrist, and red boots with white laces.

Rosefinch: **Ho there, it is I!**

**Surely it is I?**

**Now, just sit down,**

**And we can begin!**

Rosefinch sits on a chair.

R: **How would you like some tea?**

**How would you like some tea?**

**Drink it down joyfully,**

**And the world will dance too!**

**How would you like some tea?**

**Come, here's some tea!**

Rosefinch throws a cup of tea to Hope. She drinks it and runs around.

H: **Ahh!**

**What a bizarre flavor!**

Hope trips off stage. The spotlight hits on Rosefinch and the table of moving sweets and tea.

R: **Once you're all-too-used to ordinary tastes,**

**It all gets so monotonous!**

The spotlight hits on the other side of the table, revealing to be Hope.

H: **It's so boring to be ordinary!**

R: **You must be curious**

**Be mad like us!**

**How would you like some tea?**

**Come, here's some tea!**

Rosefinch starts to chase after Hope around the table.

R: **Ah,**

**A wonderfully mad**

**tea time indeed!**

The two trip off stage. The background changes into a mysterious forest with beautiful golden stars and a silver crescent moon. The spotlight flashes around, almost like it was lightning.

H: **Lost deep in the forest,**

**A voice beckons me...**

**It echoes in the dense fog**

**Now, which is my path?**

Hope tries to chase after a invisible person until that person appears on a tree. That person was Mystique Sonia. She was wearing a sleeveless, black dress with a dark blue and black striped ribbon on the waist, black high heels, a gold hoop earring on the right ear, a silver necklace with a charm of fish bones and have black cat ears and a black cat tail with a dark blue tip.

Sonia: **Is it there,**

**Or that,**

**Or which,**

**Or this?**

**So indecisive,**

**Young lady!**

When Hope walk towards the tree, Sonia disappears and reappears on the ground.

S: **But I am just the same!**

**Hither and thither are**

**The roads I walk!**

Sonia now appears on the tree, looking at the moon.

S: **Ah, joy, and sadness, and even love;**

H: **When you lay out all the things**

**You wish to sing...**

S: **You'll grow unsure of**

**What you wanted at the start...**

H: **And in the end,**

**I'll find...**

S: **That which an invisible one**

**Cannot find...**

Suddenly, the background have tall chairs, mushrooms, and cards.

All: **Ruins of music**

**With no personality;**

S: **Can you truly call that art?**

H: **No one can say...**

The extras disappears and the spotlight is now on Sonia.

S: **Even if my head is a jumble,**

**Being invisible isn't bad...**

H: **But I have decided**

**And this is the road **

**I have decided!**

The background changes into a castle with rose bushes. The stage darkens for another change.

**Fortune and sorrow,**

**It's all to her whim...**

**The path to the Queen,**

**A winding path!**

Mighty Ray and Rosefinch suddenly came out as Rosefinch plays the trumpet.

MR: **Bow down to the**

**Her Majesty the Queen!**

Two spotlights hit on the Queen, who's on the swing. The Queen is actually Alpha Girl! Alpha Girl was wearing a yellow version of the Queen of Hearts dress, red heels, and a yellow and gold crown, and she held a golden rod. Lin Chung starts to play the drums, Rosefinch plays the trumpet, Sonia plays the saxophone, Hope plays the piano, and Mighty Ray plays the bass!

Alpha Girl: **I am the Queen of all!**

**I don't suppose you've got a problem?**

Alpha Girl knock Mighty Ray down with her rod and he ran away.

AG: **When I sing,**

**Everyone stops dead and listens!**

**My aura makes all things obey!**

H: **You are the Queen?**

All: **Yeah,**

**And you better remember it!**

H: **Such a beautiful voice!**

All: **Well,**

**Isn't THAT obvious?**

AG: **Now,**

**Let the orchestra begin!**

Mighty Ray gets back to his bass.

All: **Play my music!**

AG: **Piano!**

Hope plays the piano.

AG: **Wood bass!**

Mighty Ray plays the bass.

AG: **Drums!**

Lin Chung plays the drums.

AG: **Brass section!**

Sonia plays the saxophone as Rosefinch plays the trumpet.

AG:** Everyone, listen to ME!**

**Everyone, play for ME!**

**Everything is MINE!**

**Because I AM the Queen!**

Alpha Girl was sitting on the swing that was raising so high. Suddenly, the background was now the parts of the other backgrounds.

H, MR, LC, S, & R: **Wait just one second!**

**This is music!**

**And music is for everyone to play!**

R: **Whether you're a weirdo,**

S: **Or you're out of sorts,**

MR: **Or you're in a big hurry,**

LC: **It can bring you such happiness!**

All: **Everyone has their owm ways,**

MR: **But together,**

**They come into harmony!**

R: **And the reason is simply...**

All: **WE LOVE MUSIC!**

Everyone begins to walk towards the front of the stage.

All: **A story we shall tell,**

**From folklore long ago;**

There were flashing lights and a colorful, shining sign that says, _Hope in Musicland_ appears.

All: **Let us tell a**

**Great, fantastic, tremendous**

**Fairy tale!**

**It's to be found everywhere,**

**A magical philosophy!**

**Hidden deep in the hearts of all...**

**Our Musicland!**

The curtains close behind the. Hope winked as stars came out of her eye.

* * *

Everyone in the stage room cheered for the musical dream they just saw, and Hope woke up from her dream. Hope quickly went to First Squad, Second Squad, and the Air Force as they were about to leave. With a happy feeling in her, Hope begins to sing, which seems to be contagious.

H: **Alice in Musicland**

FS: **How do you get to Musicland?**

SS: **Over the hill or underland?**

AF: **Or just behind the tree?**

All: **When clouds go rolling by,**

**They roll away and leave the sky**

Boys: **Where is the land beyond the eye**

**That people cannot see?**

H: **Where do stars go?**

**Where is the silver crescent moon?**

LC: **They must be somewhere**

All: **In the sunny afternoon**

**Alice in Musicland**

**Where is the path to Musicland?**

FS: **Over the hill or here or there?**

All: **I really wonder where**

**Now we know the answer**

**When we're enjoying music**

**Always we're in Musicland!**

The three groups freeze as Hope happily walks away when they heard clapping from the other members of Big Green.

Kowloon said, "Did we just...?"

"Yes." Lin Chung said.

"Music is more contagious than we thought." Chou said.

"Is that good?" Burly ask.

"I don't know."


End file.
